


Hope to Prey

by Cajun_Moma2014



Category: Supernatural, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover Pairings, Crossover Story, F/M, Humor, Non-Canon Relationship, Supernatural Elements, romantic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 17:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cajun_Moma2014/pseuds/Cajun_Moma2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The informant screwed up. She expected an actual ghost, not a timid spirit whom was merely looking to find her old doll. She would be leaving for Sioux Falls immediately, she had words for one Bobby Singer. Sam Winchester x Bella Swan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hope to Prey

Hope to Prey

Twilight x Supernatural Crossover

Hope to Prey Chapter 1.

Pairing: Sam Winchester x Bella Swan

Summary: Bella couldn't help but remember how different everything looked here. Though without her parents here besides her, her view which normally would have been quite beautiful and peaceful warped into an ugly landscape as her vision was clouded with thoughts of hatred and revenge.

Chapter Excerpt: "I wish I could say it's been nice to meet you, but it hasn't and I don't really have the time for you two to try with a second chance meeting. If you'll excuse me I have some place to be other than here." Bella could just imagine the gobsmacked looks the two gossipmongers would be wearing but she had a place to be and a certain amount of time to get their. She knew Renee hated it when she was late.

Rated: M

…

It had been a long time since she was in Forks, and she honestly couldn't believe she was back here. Bella Swan was sure she would never set foot here again. But if she was ever going to hunt down the yellow eyed demon who killed her mother, this was going to be the best place to start.

Forks, Washington. Twenty-two years ago this is where it all started for her. And where it all ended for her family. Charlie was probably, currently on the other side of the country fighting some evil bastard. It seemed that man kept tabs on her if only to avoid where she was heading. Though out of all the places to run to in the world she doubted he would ever willingly come here. The memories haunted him far more than her own.

"Excuse me." broke a voice that through her from her inner monologue. Bella turned to the intruder of her thoughts and came face to face with two girls a few years younger than her, she guessed. One short about 5'2" with curly brown hair and blue eyes. The other your typical bleach blonde straight hair, with hazel eyes and an attitude that just screamed, 'Hey look at me I have a 6 foot long list of ways to bitch at you up my ass. I dare you to try even breathing the air I do.'

"Yes." Bella answered, hinting that whatever this woman felt needed to be said better be said fairly quickly. Just because she could stand being in this town didn't mean she liked it any more than Charlie.

"You must be new around here. I'm Lauren and this is Jessica." the girl paused and Bella felt as though she was being stripped down and probed by the girl. No doubt trying to see if she would be any threat to what was no doubt a long list of 'her' men.

"Bella Swan. Now I wish I could say it's been nice to meet you, but it hasn't and I don't really have the time for you two to try with a second chance meeting. If you'll excuse me I have some place to be other than here." and before the two could tell her anything she turned and made her way towards where she knew would lead her to the cemetery. "What a fucking bitch!" she heard Lauren yell before she turned the corner and shook her head at the two.

She shook her head at the two. She could just imagine the gobsmacked looks the two gossip-mongers would be wearing but she had a place to be and a certain amount of time to get their. She knew Renee hated it when she was late.

"I swear that's the one thing I don't miss. High school. Give me a ghost over whiny ass teenagers any day." she muttered to herself taking in the scenery while she could. If she had any say in this it would be a while before she came back here. If ever.

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity." spoke a deep voice from behind. She shook her head at him before continuing on.

"Now, now. Talking to yourself is perfectly normal. It's when you argue with yourself and then lose. Now that's when you should start worrying." she said falling back allowing the taller man to catch up to her.

"There's a coven here." he whispered quietly.

"I've heard. The Cullens I believe their names are. Bobby's met them before. Call themselves vegetarians." she giggled quietly noticing the other man's scowl.

"S'not natural." he replied bitterly

"Quite frankly so long as they don't start killing humans, it's none of my damn business. You should just let them be." she chastised lightly.

"Still not natural." he insisted

"So is what Missouri does but that's never bothered you before." challenged Bella

"Whatever." the man replied irritably, eager to change the subject, "You'll never guess who's finally split from daddy dearest."

"Hmm."

"John's boys. Dean. From the rumors I've been hearing he's good too." he replied

"Is that so?" asked Bella giving a once over to her companion to see just what his exact reaction to his statement was, "I suppose you'd have to be good at hunting with John Winchester as your father."

"Think you'll run across them?" asked the man stopping in front of the entrance to the graveyard.

"Perhaps." conceded Bella, "Though I think if you can handle Hannibal Lector and the undead stick up his ass, you can pretty much be labeled a people person for life." she relented causing the other man to laugh and she soon joined.

As soon as their laughter died down he once more let a pregnant lapse of silence lie between them. His voice finally breaking the silence.

"You gonna stay long?"

She took a deep moment looking at him then at her surroundings once more, "Only if hell freezes over."

"That would have been funnier if we had any other job in the world." he deadpanned causing Bella to take a rather mirthless laugh before returning the question to him.

"I think my time here is just about up. It actually is quite boring here. I mean vampires that don't even eat people. Tch. I hear there's a werewolf issue in Colorado. I'll probably be heading out tonight. You can come if you want."

"Nah. I think as much as it kills me to say. I'll be staying the night and heading out in the morning. Prolly go to Harvelle's see if Ash or Ellen have a case that needs working."

"I'll leave you to it then Bella." spoke the man happily before swiftly turning back in the direction he originally came.

"Hey Jefferson!" she felt more than saw the man pause with his steps before she whispered a barely audible "Thanks."

She heard him chuckle and then continued into the cemetery, knowing if she looked back the man would be no where in sight.

…

AN: Jefferson – Acquaintance of the Winchesters, apparently a hunter. Mentioned in episode Asylum as someone Sam has contacted along with Caleb and Pastor Jim, for information on John's whereabouts.

AN: Missouri Mosely is a psychic in Lawrence, Kansas. She is listed there. Missouri was introduced in episode Home. She appears to truly have a gift as when speaking to Sam and Dean it's like she can read their minds, or have had visions of them before. Claiming to know of Jess's death and John's disappearance. She can also sense spirits and if they are evil or not even going as far as to guess the spirits' intentions.

Next Chapter Excerpt: The damn informant screwed up. She expected an actual ghost, not a timid spirit whom was merely looking to find her old doll. She would be leaving for Sioux Falls immediately, she had words for one Bobby Singer.

Dark Wolf Love


End file.
